The present application relates to semiconductors, and more specifically, to techniques for forming cross-bar arrays. Arrays of trainable resistive crosspoint devices may be used to provide a cross-bar array. The trainable resistive crosspoint devices, or resistive processing units, may be used in a wide variety of application areas, including performing machine learning computations in an analog domain.